Policy: StoryLine/Mission Policy
Role Plays/Storylines Listed below are the different types of role plays/storylines that the LivVerse engages in. I use role play synonymous with storyline because in all actuality, our role plays are just fucking stories anyhow. Please govern yourselves accordingly. Solo Role Plays/Storylines Solo role plays and storylines (SRPS) only involve one character and that's you. No one else should be involved in a solo role play/storyline and these role plays should be for character development. For example: While momentarily broken up, Katie Birchall was upset that her husband Sam turned his back on her after she paid her debt to Geovanni Aurora by sleeping with him, so she hopped on a shuttle and took it to the end of the line. Once she got off the shuttle, she wandered into the forest and spend five days there. The local flora was slightly poisonous, so she suffered hallucinations and dehydration. Once she was found, her parents were called and she was hospitalized. This type of role play/storyline should only affect said character, but reach beyond as whatever characters tied to her would feel the after effects. Situational Role Plays/Storylines Situational role plays/storylines (STRPS) should usually be kept between characters of no less than two to four. These situational encounters are mostly dramatic/comedic in nature, short lived, and shouldn't fall outside of the scope of the characters involved. For example: Aimee Ford slipped that she slept with Marty Isaacs before she started dating Sam Birchall and this angered Sam, as he felt betrayed that they'd given each other their virginities. As the three of them stopped talking to one another after a huge fight, Sam went on a campaign to get the three musketeers back together. The situation stayed between the three characters, although the "effects" from the situation affected the character's lives as a whole. Mission Based Role Plays/Storylines Mission based role plays/storylines (MBRPS) are a bit bigger and should include from one to six characters. These role plays/storylines are mainly for those looking for a fight and serious action based role playing, but can still fall into STRPS. For example: Sam Birchall was kidnapped and tortured by Erik Turner for the decay rate algorithm, which would extend Erik's life. Katie Birchall and Gavin Arnetscavic went on a rescue mission to find him. This can also be a solo storyline if only one person is involved, and later add the affected party. Single Versewide Role Plays/Storylines A single versewide role play/storyline (SVRPS) will mainly be governed by one of the LV Mafia and includes the entire verse that's chosen. Whatever happens in the role play/storyline should affect all characters and include all characters. Sometimes a role play/storyline will include one or two other characters from another verse, but in a very small capacity, and will take a background role to the events happening. For the verses not included, they will hear about said events through The Daily Kitty™ Twitter feed. For example: Laser sword wielding warriors called 'Sith' land on Earth and it's up to Katie, Gavin, and the rest of Rebellion to end the war once and for all. Since Creed Castle was partially destroyed, the proprietor, ex-Vice Admiral Norah Creed, aided the reconstruction efforts and helped get the castle's defenses back into working order. Now, although Norah wasn't directly involved with the fighting, she took a background role. Immersive Versewide Role Plays/Storylines Immersive Versewide Role Plays/Storylines (IVRPS) rarely ever happen and the first one to happen will be the Parent's Day at Jon Grissom Academy. This particular role play/storyline includes characters from all three verses and is very immersive. Most of the writers will be around for this, but because of real life, this isn't something that happens all the time. 'General Rules:' #A role play/storyline can contain as many characters as needed and take any type of format. Each writer is free to interact with each other and interaction is encouraged. For some of the bigger role plays/storylines, air tweets are allowed be used. However, if this is the format that's decided upon, please be mindful and make sure you pay close attention to your timeline, as it can go by very quickly. #The role play/storyline can go on for as long as it needs to. However, it should be completed within a reasonable time frame. It's understandable if you have work or school or lost the muse, etc. but please let the other writers know. Disappearing for a extended amount of time without telling anyone your excuse is rude to others and unacceptable. #If you know that either A: you don't want to be involved with a roleplay/storyline or B: just don't have the time, then please do not engage yourself with the story. It's bad on both parts when you are left behind or have to be here when you don't want to be or can't be. If this is the case, the only thing that you can do is talk to the writer of your character's companion and see if they will have a problem roleplaying your character as an NPC, or just take a few moments to write your character out of the roleplay. It's that simple. #Staying in character during roleplays/storylines is crucial. You have to understand that OOC posts interfere with the storyline as a whole and make things confusing. #If you are storylocked and it's your main account, then it's okay within reason, to branch from the RP and speak with others. However, this should be done in moderation and you should not engage in another long RP that might take you away from the one before. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Policy